DC Prime: Damian Shadow of the Bat
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Multiverse: After the fall of the Dark Knight himself, his genetically engineered son Damian has taken up the mantle of the Bat. Driven by guilt and haunted by his legacy, Damian Wayne walks a lonely path. He is the Knight of a new dark age.
1. Satan's Spawn Part 1

**Coming from the pages of Grant Morrison's Batman #666, Comes...**

**DAMIAN: SHADOW OF THE BAT**

**Satan's Spawn Part I**

This is my city. I am its protector. I'll never match my Father or Grayson but I am who I am. I am Damian Wayne. I am Batman…whether this city likes it or not.

I sit and I meditate. I clear my mind and I am at one.

Years ago when I was fourteen, after my Father's death, I sold my soul to the devil and in return, Gotham's survival was granted. The apocalypse was cancelled because I said so. I am alone in my crusade, Father may be dead but I will ensure his legacy will live on. I was born and trained to be the warrior-king of a new dark age but I didn't play by the rules.

I rise from my meditation and make my way over to the computer. I sit myself down on the control chair. Alfred, who was waiting for me comes and sits on my lap. He purrs as I stroke the soft fur along his back. I then switch on the news to see what evil awaits me.

(Monitor)

"…The spread of swine flu continues across South American, the death toll now stands at 120,000…"

"…Gotham crime boss, Professor Pyg is still at large, while 2 Face 2 escaped from Arkham Asylum last night…"

"…Anti-Islamic protestors arrested after bomb attack on local mosque in London…"

"…The new Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon, the wheel chair bound daughter of the late James Gordon, signs the arrest warrant for Max Roboto and the Batman…"

"…Tsunamis across the Japanese coast claim thousands of lives…"

"…The Joker kills a bus full of special needs elementary children with the latest strain of his deadly Joker Toxin…"

Something's never change and this city is one of them. Rotting and black to its core, hopes and aspirations come to this city to die. But this city…this city is mine.

I stand up and make my way over to the armory. After my last encounter with the 'Joker', I now know he isn't human. He's the devils incarnate. I promised Father I wouldn't kill again, but the temptation to end him is over whelming…

Later that night…

The Batman flies through the dark skies; his glider gives him better flight capabilities.

The rain lashes against my face. I ignore it. The 'Joker' was last sighted at Amusement Mile. An old abandoned fair ground strip, how fitting for a pathetic old clown.

His glider swoops down at the entrance of the Amusement strip. Batman dismounts his glider and makes his way through the large rusty gates.

The silence is unnerving. If I was a deranged psychopathic killer where would I hide? I make my way over to the big top. Its exterior remains neglected and dirty, much like this city. With ease I pull back the entrance curtain and make my way inside. The stench of death & decay is overpowering.

"Ha! The imposter returns!"

He mocks me. The Joker sits in his wheelchair at the center of the tent alone. He's wired to a drip and an oxygen canister. He's dying. Decaying skin hangs off his face. I make my way over to him, blocking out his taunts. He keeps talking but I'm not listening.

"Cat gotcha tongue!? Don't expect a couple of rounds of the good old fisty cuffs, as you can see I'm in-"

"It ends here Joker!" I growl at him.

He coughs and sputters his words out. I still don't answer him. I grasped him by the neck and hoist him into the air. His breath reeks. He's like a mangy dog.

"Ooooh not so rough! I am getting old you see! You're no fun! He-he! You don't talk to me like he used to! HA-HA!"

His eyes are mesmerizing. I glare into them, I feel like I'm looking into the black abyss. I look for a sign of life but all I find is darkness & chaos. I don't want to answer him. I don't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Don'pretend you deserve to wear that silly outfit! You've got nothing on the REAL Batman! He-He!"

"You deserve to die! But that's what you want! You'll get the get the last laugh if I kill you!" I shouldn't answer him, it's what he wants.

"But you're not Batman!"

Stupid. I feel the rusty blade enter my ribcage. I gave him a second. A second too long. I don't flinch as he pulls the knife out of my chest; I tightened my grip around his throat. I can feel the life leaving his black lungs. He's gasping for air as he plunges the knife back into my ribcage.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He's gone berserk. I hear the first crack in his throat. I just broke his epiglottis. I squeeze harder. I hear the noise of the knife as it hits the floor. I don't look. I continue to glare in his eyes. His attacks stop. I hear another crack, there goes his trachea.

And with that it ends. I drop his lifeless carcass to the floor. The blood streams from my chest like an open sewer. Sorry Father. I promised you I wouldn't kill, but he wasn't human. Something tells me that he wanted to it all to end, since my Father died, he seemed to lose apart of himself. He wanted me to end his existence.

**Meanwhile…**

**Lair of the aging Gotham City Crime Professor Pyg**

A marble altar was situated at the centre of the room. A body lay strapped to the cold stone, bound by thick rope. The man had just been given his 'New Face'.

"Beautiful! Pyg has made you perfect! Never again shall you be branded ugly!"

Pyg gestured to couple of his Dollotrons.

"Take him away!"

The two Dollotrons came over, unbound the man and dragged him by his arms out of the room.

"NEXT!"

The two Dollotrons now entered back into the room holding a young girl, she can't have been over the age of 16.

"Please- Please don't! You don't know who I am!"

The Dollotrons then laid her out on across alter and wrapped the ropes around her wrists and ankles.

"Ssshh child. Pyg will make you better. Never again shall you be forced to conform to society's need for a false perfection! Only the seeds that I sow become true perfection!"

"Please! You don't know who my father is! He'll kill you!"

"Now I have heard that one before. Bring me her new Face!"

The Dollotron complied and brought Pyg a fresh, steaming 'face'.

"Listen! My father-"

"Hush child. Your troubles will be over shortly"

"My Father is THE JOKER!"

A disgusting grin spread across Pyg's face.

"What did you just say?"

"The Joker is my Father!"

The Pyg handed the 'face' back to his Dollotron.

"Oooh I have stumbled across a hidden gem! You may come in handy. I have always wanted to show my talents to the Clown Prince of Crime!"

"You believe me?!"

"Certainly so, who would claim to be the spawn of the devil worshiping, sociopathic, psychopathic, mass murdering, best rooting tooting evil bastard there ever was!? Tell me child, what's your name?"

"Elsa Quinzel"

"Pretty name, so tell me all about your Father…"

**Later…**

**The Batcave**

Alfred greets me at the door. He never fails to brighten my day.

"Screens on"

My hands are still shaking, for the first time since my Father death.

"Batman Recording. The criminal know as the 'Joker' has been terminated. I feel like somehow he wanted me to do it. Lazlo Valentin AKA 'Professor Pyg' is at large. I first met this particular psychopath during my first weeks as Robin. Since then he has risen to become one of Gotham's main crime bosses. His Dollotrons are wreaking havoc across Gotham. They can lead me back to his location. I hope James Gordon Jr. has kept his Arkham cell warm. End Recording."

**To Be Continued In 'Satan's Spawn' Part II**


	2. Satan's Spawn Part 2

**DAMIAN: SHADOW OF THE BAT**

**Satan's Spawn Part II**

* * *

The same nightmare awakens me. It's the same dream every night. I sit up in my bed as the cold sweat runs down my back. I feel the place on my chest where the 'Joker' stabbed me. All patched up. I heal up fast, that was part of the deal I made with the devil. Some might call it cheating.

He may have my soul now, but I have immortality. Father and Grayson had their ways and this is mine. This city is slowly crumbling and I am the only one who can support her from falling into the abyss.

I rise from my bed and grab a towel as I leave my sleeping quarters. Alfred is asleep on my chair as I enter the control room. I check in on Brother_I, my own personal weaponised satellite and L.u.c.i.u.s, my artificial intelligence computer system.

As the day slowing falls into darkness, I begin to prepare myself for night ahead.

Meanwhile…

Lair of Gotham City Crime Boss Professor Pyg

Lazlo Valentin AKA Professor Pyg sits on his throne of broken mannequin limbs as two of his Dollotrons forcefully hold the arms of Elsa Quinzel.

"…So let Pyg get this straight. You're mother was a former Arkham psychiatrist?"

"Yes"

"So how did she end up with one of the resident nut jobs?"

"I dunno? I guess he has a way with words?"

"It would appear so. So the time has come for Pyg has to ask himself 'What to do with you now?' See if you really are the Joker's spawn and I give you a new face, I don't think that would turn out good for Pyg. But then you could be lying and just wasting my time and Pyg doesn't like those to waste his time"

"But you said you believed me?"

"The proof is in the pudding! And right now you owe Pyg some cake!"

* * *

**Later…**

I stand atop the crumbling remains of Wayne Towers; I evaluate my next move as the heavens open above, delivering thick lashes of rain against my body.

I can use the Dollotrons to lead me to the location of Pyg. The Dollotrons are regularly dispatched to the Narrows in search of new human cattle. They kidnap the poorest & the homeless that the Narrows has to offer. Those picked are then taken to the Pyg to be enlisted into his ever growing army. The Narrows is my next destination.

The young man sits against the side of the abandoned bus shelter. He covers himself in scrap pieces of cardboard to protect himself from the cold and the rain. He spots from the darkness, four lone figures approaching him. He hopes they aren't cops. He raises his empty tin.

"Spare a penny" He splutters out through his toothless mouth.

The four figures appear from out the darkness. The Dollotrons are here to collect another recruit. Just as the first Dollotron leans down to grab the homeless man, a well aimed bat-a-rang hurtles into his wrist. The severed arteries spray a mist of blood into the air. .

Dollotrons, four of them; hardly a fair fight. I leap at the fist one and tear the mask and the top layer of skin off his face. He screams in agony as I plunge my gauntlet into his friends face. I need to leave one standing.

The homeless man makes his escape before he can see me drive my boot into the temple of the third Dollotron, it's nose and ears begin to spew out putrid blood as he drops to the floor.

The last man standing charges at me, I evade his punch, if you could call it that, and hoist him into the air by his disgusting throat. The saliva from his face hole that he calls a mouth drips onto my hand.

"Drop him now! Or we drop you!"

I turn my head around. Barbara Gordon and five SWAT are all aiming their weapons on me. Stupid.

"Let him go!"

I drop the Dollotron and it escapes into the shadows. It leaves with one of my tracking devices attached to its back. Oldest trick in the book. Finally Gordon speaks up.

"I knew I couldn't trust you. We found the body this morning"

"That Bastard deserved it and you know it" I growl back at her.

"It isn't our job to say who deserves to live and die. You've crossed the line so I'm taking you in. I'm sure my brother has a spare cell at Arkham for you"

I've heard that one before. The SWAT comes closer, one more step and things won't turn out good for them.

"I don't trust you Gordon but you're not my enemy. Pyg is on the loose and I can stop him before your men finish scratching their asses"

"The Pyg can wait for now. Your-"

Time for some air support.

"Brother_Eye online"

"What?"

Eye_Online.

"EMP and disorientation strike. Lock on targets"

Before they can react I throw my nano optical targeting devices.

The EMP and concussion strike rains down from the skies onto the Commissioner and her SWAT team. Their guns systems are rendered inactivate and their senses are impaired just long enough for Batman to make his escape.

* * *

**Later…**

Back at the lair of Professor Pyg.

Elsa Quinzel lays strapped to Pyg's marble altar. She screams and cries in terror. The Professor stands over her holding a scalpel.

"So you claim to have come from the loins of the clown! Therefore it wouldn't be right for me to give you a new face but I can give you something your father would be proud of!"

"PLEASE! NO STOP!"

"Stay cheeeeese!"

A Dollotron holds Elsa's head back as Pyg puts the scalpel inside her mouth. He slices her soft cheeks, the blood runs down her face and onto the altar. Once done Pyg stands back and basks at the grin that he has just carved into the young girls face.

"And they say a simple smile at someone can brighten up their day! And you've certainly brightened up mine!"

The door is violently kicked in; splinters of wood are sprayed across the room. The tracking device worked and now hell has come to pay.

I stand in the doorway and in seconds I analyze the room. I count 5 Dollotrons, Pyg and a…girl…Bastard. The sick Bastard has cut that poor girls face up. I see Pyg scream orders to his men. His Dollotrons charge at me.

"Pyg doesn't remember inviting you!"

Pyg talks but I don't listen. I deal with the Dollotrons with ease. I count, 5 broke legs, a shattered spine and 3 broken arms. 5 unconscious Dollotrons. After seeing me dispatch his men with ease, he charges at me with a handsaw. I snap his wrist and power him onto the floor by the throat.

"You're going back to Arkham! But not before I break some of your bones Pyg! I'll try not to enjoy this too much!" I scream in his face.

He doesn't speak. He doesn't need to; I see the terror spread across his eyes. I look up at the girl and I know what I'm doing is right.

I pull back his blood stained apron and grasp one of his ribs from the outside. I look into his eyes as I snap it. The scream alone is worth it.

"I didn't hesitate killing the Joker so just be lucky I'm letting you live"

I leave Pyg shaking on the floor so I can untie the girl. I then slice the rope with a bat-a-rang and help her to sit upright. I wipe a solo tear from her eye. She'll need help. I open up the com-link device located inside my cowl.

"L.u.c.i.u.s call for an ambulance. Location: The Narrows, 122nd Street, Richmond apartment building, room 43"

"Certainly sir. Anything else?"

"No that's all"

"Very good sir"

I leave the room dragging the filthy body of Lazlo Valentin by his collar. Poor girl, I hope she gets home to her parents okay.

* * *

**To Be Continued In 'Satan's Spawn' Part III**


	3. Satan's Spawn Part 3

**Damian: Shadow of the Bat**

**Satan's Spawn Part III**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Arkham Asylum**

**Maximum Security Block**

**Row H**

**Cell D**

James Gordon Jr. the head of Arkham Asylum stands at the centre of the room. Jackanapes hangs suspended by his huge wrists against the far wall. Thick iron chains cover his large body.

"…So where were we Gorilla man?"

"I swear to god when I get out of here I'm going to feast upon your flesh"

"How rude, what was it last time? 5 thousand volts? Lets up it to 6 thousand then"

James Jr. raises the cattle prod that he is holding and presses it against Jackanapes chest sending his body into spasms. After a few seconds, James Jr. stops and stands back.

"How did that feel? I can tell you it defiantly turned me on"

"You're sick! You deserve your own cell-AAAAGGHH!"

James presses the cattle prod against Jackanapes chest again.

"Oh I do enjoy this…"

"…ugh…stop! Just say what you want from me!"

"Oh my ape friend you should know by now I don't want anything from you. I enjoy the pleasures of the body and let's just say I find this rather stimulating to say the least…"

* * *

**Later…**

James Gordon Jr. sits inside his office behind his large ornate desk. In one hand he holds a lit candle; James Jr. pours the hot candle wax onto his opposite forearm. The hot liquid slides down his forearm and shoots pain up his arm but James doesn't flinch. He enjoys it too much. James bites down hard on his bottom lip, the searing pain is orgasmic.

The balcony door unexpectedly opens and in walks Batman carrying Lazlo Valentin AKA Professor Pyg over his shoulder. James quickly blows out the candle and rolls down his sleeve.

Batman then drops Pyg at the centre of the room and wipes the saliva off his chest that Pyg had dribbled onto him.

"Batman, what a pleasant surprise and I see you've brought me a present. I really should call my sister as seeing as there is a warrant for your arrest. Sadly however we're hardly on speaking terms"

_This guy gives me the creeps. Burning himself with hot wax? A sign that he may be experiencing sadomasochistic tendencies. Back when I was Grayson's Robin, James Jr. was arrested for his first murder. Now he runs Arkham Asylum. How things change. _

"Throw him into Maximum security and have a guard on him 24/7. He won't be escaping like last time"

"He does smell doesn't he? I bet Lazlo can't wait to get reacquainted with me. Oh I did love our time together"

_There have been rumors of mistreatment circling Arkham for a while now. However James Jr. is good at covering his tracks._

"I don't trust you one bit and I don't believe for one second that you have actually been rehabilitated. So if I even suspect of any wrong doing here, I won't hesitate in throwing in one of your own cells"

"Is that a threat Batman?"

"It's a promise"

_Even the people in power of this city are as sick and twisted as the people who aim to bring it down. James Jr. says something as I exit off the balcony but I don't listen. Just being out in this city make me feel dirty._

* * *

**Two Days Later.**

_Last night was like all the rest. The nightmare came for me again. Its sick claws bury themselves into the place my soul should be. No matter what I do, I can't seem to escape it. I have tried 54 types of meditation and all have failed. I am haunted by my past and future. I close my eyes and I can the nightmare and if I open them I can see that poor girl. _

_I choose to deal with the latter and leave my sleeping quarters. _

_I sit behind my computer and think about that girl. I feel some what responsible, if I had just gotten there faster, then maybe I could have stopped Pyg from slicing a hideous grin across her face. Alfred comes and sits on my lap. His presence is soothing. _

_I orally activate the computer._

"L.u.c.i.u.s, enter all of the Gotham city hospital databases. I need to find someone"

"Certainly sir, I'm in all eight databases now. Who are we looking for?"

"Search all new patients from the last 48hrs. Narrow down the search criteria, Female, ages 16-21, facial tissue trauma"

"Searching sir and we have 5 matches"

"Sent me their I.D pictures through, I can identify the one I'm looking for"

"Certainly sir and there they are. Quite horrific if I may say so myself"

"Yes. That's her. Number 4, sent me through her details.

"Elsa Dini Quinzel-Aged 17, resident of the Narrows. Father unknown and Mother is deceased. She was actually reported missing 4 days ago"

"Mothers name?"

"Harleen Frances Quinzel"

"Okay thanks L.u.c.i.u.s that will be all for now"

"My pleasure sir"

_I turn L.u.c.i.u.s off and sit back in my chair. Quinzel? Could that even be possible? A thousand thoughts run through my head at once. Harleen Quinzel before her death was the Joker's favorite play toy; he couldn't possibly be the father could he? I hope to god that my dreadful speculations are untrue._

* * *

**The following day**

**Gotham General Hospital**

_I walk down the corridor towards her room number. I managed to get past the front desk posing as a family member. There are patients laid out on the floor and on chairs in the corridor. This place is disgustingly overcrowded and under funded. I get to the door and open it up. The scene that I'm greeted shocks even me. There's a doctor on the floor, his throat is slit from ear to ear. I look up at the wall and smeared in thick crimson blood, a message has been left for all to see. _

'ThE pYg anD tHe BaT diE FoR whAt tHey HAve dONe'

_I walk further into the room investigate the scene. On the bed lays a newspaper. Its front headline reads 'Joker found dead! Batman prime suspect!' _

_The spawn of Satan has been unleashed and I'm one of her targets._

* * *

**To be concluded in 'Satan's Spawn' Part IV**


	4. Satan's Spawn Part 4 - Arc Finale

**Damian: Shadow of the Bat #4**

**Satan's Spawn Part IV**

**The Finale**

* * *

_I leave my sensory deprivation isolation tank after I witness the disturbing hallucination. Inside the chamber I was forced to watch my own death. It is only a creation of my mind but I could almost feel the sharp sword blade as it entered my chest. Tearing through my organs and causing mass internal bleeding. Not only this but I can see the numerous arrow blades that are sticking out of my body. The apparition of my death doesn't frighten me but it is who kills me that does. Me. I was again merely a child and it was an older version of me inflicting the fatal blow. But that is not all, I remember seeing Dick sprawled across the floor, his body was beaten and bloodied. _

_I stand in my shower cubicle with the hot water washing down my body trying to rid the memory of the hallucination out of my head. Stop thinking about it. This stupid distraction is the least of my worries. Gordon continues to hunt me down and now I have a teenage girl who may or may not be the daughter of the Joker trying to extract bloody revenge against me and the Pyg. Perhaps I should leave her to kill Pyg; after all he did slice a grin onto her face. _

Gotham General Hospital

The news reporter stands outside the main entrance with her crew. She is almost lost inside the swarm of Police, reporters and members of the public. Her cameraman gives her the thumbs up to signal to her that she is on live.

"Good afternoon Gotham. Sonya Vale reporting from Gotham general hospital, earlier this morning a horrendous scene was discovered. A doctor was left murdered, his throat cut and his blood used to write a message across the room wall. A message that swore revenge against reputed Gotham crime boss Professor Pyg and the wanted vigilante The Batman. The police as of now are still refusing to disclose the name of the patient that the room belonged to. Further updates to follow"

Arkham Asylum

Lazlo Valentin sat inside his maximum security cell. He uses his pillow case as a mask. James Gordon Jr. stands outside leaning up against the cell bars. James Jr. is surrounded by four armed SWAT members.

"So it appears that somebody wants your blood. Luckily for you, here at New Arkham we treat our inmates with the utmost humanity and respect so we won't let any of our patients be put in harms way"

"Send these men away at once. Lousy threats don't scare Pyg"

"Sorry little piggy but you are in no position to give orders and just so you know, the only reason I want you kept alive is so that we can get back to our little 'games' we used to play as soon as possible without anyone ruining it"

"Ooooh Pyg remembers the games very well. Never took you for the kinky type, Pyg will have to remember about your little 'games' when you get your new face"

James Jr. gives Pyg a smile and turns his back. He then puts his hands on the shoulder of the SWAT team leader.

"Nothing but myself gets in or out of his cell block. Anyone that isn't me comes in here, you fill them with holes"

The SWAT members nod as James Jr. leaves the room and makes his way out the cell block and towards his office. He enters his office and is greeted by his sister, Police commissioner Barbara Gordon.

"What a lovely surprise my dearest sister"

Barbara put a fresh cigar into her mouth.

"Don't call me that"

"How lovely, you promised dad that you wouldn't smoke"

"And you're a sociopathic serial killer"

"I was. Past tense, now that is all behind me and I'm full rehabilitated"

"So is that why you torture your inmates James?"

"Prove it"

"Trust me, when I do you'll have your own cell"

"I've heard that before. What do you want?"

"Protection, that is MY SWAT team if you hadn't noticed. A serious threat has been made against an inmate therefore I am here to protect that individual"

Arkham Asylum loading bay

The van pulls up reversed into the loading bay, two Arkham workers throw their cigarettes onto the ground and proceed to open the back doors of the van. They pull out heavy food labeled boxes one by one. The two workers heave out the final box and the van drives away.

"That last one felt abit weird"

The one worker opens up the tape on the box to check the contents whilst his friend stands next to him.

"Hope it hasn't spilt out again-"

His words are stopped dead in their tracks; Elsa Quinzel rises from the box holding two cut throat razors. In a swift movement she slices both the surprised workers throats with ease. Their blood sprays onto her face as their bodies' slump to the floor.

Elsa then climbs out of the box and scuttles inside.

Office of James Gordon Jr.

James Jr. scowls at his sister. James opens his mouth to give Barbara a cynical reply but he's interrupted by the sound of gunfire.

"Somebody crashed the party"

James Jr. races to out of the room, he locks the office door from the outside; trapping his sister inside in the process.

"You sonvabitch! I'll shoot the door down if I have to!" Screams the Police Commissioner.

James runs down the corridor, laughing like a school child. He gets the maximum security wing and stands in the door in awe. One SWAT member lays on the floor with his throat slit, another is trying to claw his way up the wall to his feet. His throat was also freshly slit. Elsa Quinzel stands still at the centre of the cell block with the remaining two SWAT aiming their rifles at her head.

"Kill her" splutters James Jr.

Before the SWAT can react the lights go out. A booming voice comes from the darkness.

"ENOUGH"

Random firing illuminates the room with flashes of light, the sound of crunching bones and hard punches are heard all round. The lights flash back on and the remaining SWAT members lay beaten on the floor.

"You killed my Father you Bastard!"

Elsa swings her cut throat razors at Batman but he easily evades the strikes and sends her crashing to the floor. James Jr. begins to clap his hands.

"Very good, very good, almost turned me on"

Batman walks up to James Jr. and raises his fist.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Batman without hesitation plunges his fist into James' face and sends him thundering to the floor unconscious. As Batman turns around, Elsa rushes at him again but Batman simply grabs her and hauls her into the air by her small shoulders.

"I did kill the Joker but it was no more then he deserved"

"He was my Father!"

"He was mass murdering terrorist. He killed close to millions and all just for his own personal sick pleasure"

Elsa doesn't reply; tears begin to stream from her eyes.

"What have I done?"

Batman lowers her to the ground and releases his grip. Elsa drops the razors and looks down at her blood stained hands. Her sobbing grows louder.

"…What have I become. I killed them…I killed…I'm not like him…"

Batman grasps Elsa and hugs her as she continues to cry.

"…they are dead cus' of me…I'm a monster…"

"No…"

Batman kneels down to Elsa's level and wipes the tears from her cheek.

"…We choose our own destiny. It is not too late for you"

* * *

**NEXT TIME: IT IS TIME FOR BATMAN TO FACE HIS DESTINY **


End file.
